Finding Solace
by frxzen
Summary: A series of unrelated post-BoO one-shots about Solangelo (Nico Di Angelo x Will Solace). Prompts needed and greatly appreciated!
1. Kiss Kiss

**Okay so this is actually my first time writing for this pairing, which is ridiculous because I love them to pieces, but I have no idea how to write for their characters so I'm doing this pretty much blind. If any of you could leave feedback or tell me what I should be doing then that would be so great, thank you!**

**Also I have zero ideas for this one-shot booklet (as you can see from the awfulness of this chapter) so if you could leave one word prompts and the like in the reviews then that would be wonderful!**

**Kiss Kiss**

"I'm _fine, _Solace." Nico grouched, his head turned away from the older boy who stood in front of him, Nico's elbow in one hand while the other one probed the shallow cut on his upper arm. "It's just a graze, stop worrying."

"I'm a Doctor, Death Boy." Will replied, his eyes not straying from the wound as he reached behind him to pick up a bottle of antiseptic. "It's what I do, so shut up and let me do it."

"You're a healer, not a doctor." Came the retort, followed by a wince as the antiseptic cleansed his wound. There was a pause before the grumbling continued. "It was just capture the flag I don't know why you're so bothered."

"People have died before." The blonde replied, mildly, but there was an edge to his voice that Nico didn't miss, and he threw rather than placed the dirty wipe in the bin. "It's a dangerous game."

"I've done worse." Nico sulked, but it was half-hearted and more of an automatic response than anything else. Will didn't say anything, instead finishing his check up and glancing up at Nico with a small smile on his face.

"There. Better." He pressed a kiss to the wound and Nico flushed, looking away. Will smirked against the boy's arm and stepped back like nothing ever happened. "Unless, you have a fever? Your cheeks are red."

"Shut up, Solace."


	2. Mistletoe

**Okay I feel like the ending to this is so out of character but I wasn't sure how to make it in character ahhh please help me! I have quite a few people already who have favourited/followed the story [first off thank you so much I'm very grateful!] and if any of you reading this could give me advice on how I do or should write the characters I would love you forever you beautiful humans.**

**Also the ending sucks shhh**

**Mistletoe**

Nico preferred the cold. That wasn't to say he didn't like warmth, because he did (he _definitely _did), but the cold was almost comforting. It also meant you didn't have to go outside as often, which was always a bonus in his opinion, which was why he was glad when it got to Christmas and it was elected that they would allow snow to fall on Camp Half-Blood for the year-rounders.

However, there was something else that had him in a good mood that afternoon.

Will Solace was coming to visit.

He was only staying for a few days, just to 'check up' on everything, he had said in his most recent letter, but he was coming all the same.

Nico didn't let on, but he was definitely excited.

They spent most of the day bickering and walking, not that they didn't enjoy themselves but rather the contrary. The problem was, as with every time they had a problem, neither wanted to admit it to the other.

It was fairly late in the evening and they had fallen into a contented almost-silence, punctuated by the occasional comment on the weather or some change in the camp. Sooner or later, Will knew, something had to happen. It just had to. It always did with them; bad or good things were never peaceful for long.

He was right.

As it turned out, earlier that day a large portion of the Aphrodite cabin had realised that Christmas was rapidly approaching and there were no new couples around camp. So, as a Christmas present to themselves (and to the denizens of the camp, of course) they had run around stringing mistletoe everywhere in the hopes of catching a potential couple in their trap.

When Will glanced up to make a comment on the now freshly falling snow, he realised that he and Nico were just about to become the newest victims of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Um." He said, stopping short.

"What is it?" Nico followed his gaze and his eyes widened, cheeks flushing red. "Um-"

Kicking himself out of his stupor, Will grinned and turned to Nico, eyes bright though inside he was _freaking out._

"How about it, Di Angelo?" He asked, his voice only wavering a little. "I mean, it's tradition."

"I-" had Will always been standing that close?

_Come on, Di Angelo. Say something sarcastic._

"Um-"

_How articulate._

Will's hand was on his cheek now, but Nico didn't shy away as normal. Some part of him was embracing the warmth, and he wasn't sure that it was a bad thing.

Will's eyes flickered downwards-_to his lips!_- and back up to Nico's eyes, as if wanting to make sure he wasn't protesting. When Nico stayed silent, unable to speak even if he had known what to say, Will slowly leaned in and their lips touched.


End file.
